


Didn't do much talking did we?

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Series: And You Are? [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Relationships, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam finds out about his best friend's arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't do much talking did we?

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while. Hello again.

It had been a few days - a  _great_ few days - since their first hook up. Aaron had called across to the B &B each night - and one afternoon - and they'd been at it like bunnies. 

But this time they'd met up in Aaron's room, the younger man being taken by surprise when the blond let himself in. They'd been caught up in each other for much longer than intended when the back door slamed shut, jolting them apart and ending their session prematurely. 

The bedroom door creaked as Robert emerged from Aaron's room, grin reaching his ears. He checked the coast was clear before heading downstairs and making his way into the back room without being spotted. But at the kitchen table there sat a boy - probably in his late teens - that he'd not met yet.

"Um, hi." He gave a soft cough, voice rusty and hesitant.

"I guess you're Robert." The boy smiled yet a slight look of fear glanced his face.

"Yeah. And you are?" The blond queried.

"Adam."

"Aaron's mate?" Robert recalled from their conversation the night before.

"And Vic's." Adam added quickly. "So you're the big brother I'm supposed to be scared of?" He quipped.

"I'm not that scary." Robert laughed, smile filling his face as he relaxed at being the 'alpha' in the room once more.

"But if Andy's not the scary one it must be you."

"What you talkin' 'bout? Andy's a right piece of work."

"He's alright mate."

Robert dismissed him. "Why would you have to be afraid of one of us anyway? You normally scared of your mate's brothers?"

"Scared of my girlfriend's brothers." Adam corrected as if he was just stating the obvious. 

"Girlfriend?" Robert's eyebrows rose to his hairline.

"Don't be too outraged." Aaron said casually as he walked in the room. "He's not all bad." The younger man joked, playfully hitting his friend's arm. He grabbed two beers from the fridge handing one to Robert before dropping onto the couch.

"You didn't tell me about this." The blond said with a querying tone to his bed-mate.

"Didn't really do much talking, did we?" Aaron smirked, forgetting they weren't the only two in the room.

"Nice one lads." Adam laughed, running his hand teasingly through his friend's hair before heading towards the door. "Now if you'll excuse me I think Me and Vic have some gossiping to do. She's out there with Diane." He left before either of the other men could stop him.

"Shit." Robert whispered to himself, setting down his drink and following Adam. "Wait up." He caught up in quick strides, movements and socked feet inaudible on the soft, carpeted floor. "Please don't tell Diane."

"What's up mate?" Adam turned to the blond, frowning. "She's not gonna care if you're gay."

"I'm not gay." Robert said too loud. "I'm not gay." He lowered his voice, looking around to check if anyone heard. 

"Or bi or whatever. She'll be happy for you. She loves Aaron."

"Oh. No. No. No. Aaron and I- we're- we're not."

"So what was that about in there?" 

"Don't ask. Just don't tell Diane. Make sure Vic doesn't either."

"I don't see the problem. You might as well tell her."

"Tell her what? That Aaron and I are fucking? He means nothing to me so what's the point?" 

"Alright. Alright." Adam gave a curt wave and walked through to the front of the pub, leaving a worked-up Robert in his wake.  

The blond retreated to the back room just in time to see Aaron slip back up the stairs in a huff. "Where are you going? Thought we were going to have a beer."

"Have a beer with someone who means something to you." The younger boy muttered, forcefully shutting his door. 

Robert sighed and took the stairs two at a time, only hesitating when he reached the threshold of the bedroom.

Aaron was laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He heard three hushed knocks, so quiet and so deep in his thoughts that he almost missed it. He didn't move - didn't respond - until Robert let himself in. "Piss off."

"I don't know what you want from me." The blond sounded vulnerable. "We said feelings wouldn't come into this. You're not _supposed_ to mean anything to me."

"I know. I know." Aaron groaned, burying his face in his pillow. "And I don't _want_ to feel anything for you."

"But you do?" Stifled hope seeped through in his voice. 

"I don't know. I just didn't want to hear that I don't matter." 

"But you do. You do." Robert said uncharacteristically eagerly.

"No. I don't." The younger boy dismissed.

"Let's not get into this now, okay? Let's just see what happens." The blond finally shut the door behind him, giving them privacy once more. 

"We both know what's going to happen."

"Do we?" He sat down on the edge of the bed, hand resting on Aaron's lower leg, stroking it soothingly. 

"Yeah. You don't want to come out, I don't want a boyfriend, you're too old for me anyway. We'll be over before we've really begun."

"We'll see how it goes. I might be ready to come out; you might be ready to be in a relationship. Let's keep what we have now and see what happens."

"Yeah, alright." Aaron's face eased a little as their eyes met. 

Things were calm and neutral again until Robert muttered "what could go wrong?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to build up to Diane and Chas so Adam was the next stepping stone. Which 'minor' character do you think should find out next?


End file.
